


Пока океаны не опустеют

by yolo_jackie



Series: Фандомная Битва 2013 [12]
Category: Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen, M/M, Pacific Rim AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 17:12:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yolo_jackie/pseuds/yolo_jackie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джем раздражает Уилла до искр из глаз. Уилл старается не задумываться, почему.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пока океаны не опустеют

**Author's Note:**

> AU во вселенной фильма "Тихоокеанский рубеж".

Джем Карстаирс раздражает Уилла Эрондейла всем, начиная от серебристо-седых волос и заканчивая его вечно невозмутимым видом. Джем Карстаирс будто неживой — вечно спокойный, вежливый, сдержанный, правильный. Он принадлежит к тому типу людей, в которых отчаянно хочется найти изъян, которых хочется сломать просто так — чтобы посмотреть, что будет.

Не то чтобы Уилл постоянно наблюдает за ним, вовсе нет. Его ли вина, что этот дурацкий Джем везде, а огромная военная база внезапно оказалась чересчур тесным местом для них двоих?

Уилл без особого аппетита ковыряется в своей тарелке. За столом напротив Джем мягко улыбается в ответ на какую-то реплику маршала Бранвелл, и Уилл сглатывает горчащий ком раздражения. Ему просто требуется хорошая драка, вот и всё. Он торчит в этом богом забытом месте уже черт знает сколько, а маршал Бранвелл, кажется, до сих пор не торопится искать ему второго пилота для Егеря.

"Астарот Дракон", его новый Егерь, всё еще находится в ремонтных доках. Конечно, формально он не совсем его — по крайней мере, пока ему не удастся найти себе партнера — но это совершенно не мешает Уиллу думать об "Астароте" с абсолютно не присущей ему нежностью, которой люди в его исполнении обычно не удостаиваются. Он мысленно плюсует еще несколько часов в спортзале к своему безумно "увлекательному" времяпрепровождению. 

Счетчик, фиксирующий нападения кайдзю и висящий над их головами, словно Дамоклов меч, тоже не располагает к хорошему настроению. Каждый раз, когда эти твари вылезают из своей преисподней, Уиллу кажется, адреналин впивается иголками даже в кончики его пальцев. Он не может сидеть сложа руки, он носится по базе со скоростью какого-нибудь реактивного беспилотника, и только тяжелый взгляд маршала Бранвелл способен пригвоздить его к месту, заставить опустить голову, точно нашкодивший щенок, и запереться у себя на время нападения — от греха подальше.

Иногда Уилл думает, что Сесиль была единственным дрифт-совместимым с ним человеком, и от этих мыслей ему хочется разнести весь мир на кусочки. Сесиль улыбается ему со старой, затертой фотографии. Пять лет прошло, а он до сих пор слышит её насмешливый голос в своей голове:

— Потому что никто, кроме меня, не способен выдержать тебя, Уильям Эрондейл.

Уиллу хотелось бы, чтобы она ошибалась.  
Но весь фокус в том, что его младшая сестренка умудряется быть правой даже из могилы.

Он отодвигает свою порцию в сторону, встает из-за стола и пытается не смотреть на столик напротив.

Только вот даже выбивая пыль и песок из старой боксерской груши, он никак не может избавиться от ощущения, будто чей-то взгляд жжёт ему спину.

***

В следующий раз, когда они видятся, Уилл с силой задевает Джема плечом. Тот вздергивает брови в немом удивлении и, серьезно, с чего бы вдруг? Коридор внезапно кажется слишком узким, и Уилл агрессивно спрашивает:

— Что?

— Я собирался задать тебе тот же вопрос, — склоняет голову Джем. Уиллу хочется сломать ему нос. Вместо этого он складывает руки на груди и окидывает Джема снисходительным взглядом.

— Просто в следующий раз смотри куда идешь, парень.

С его стороны это почти попытка уладить конфликт. Ключевое слово — "почти". Джем вспыхивает: то ли от очевидно высокомерного тона, то ли от обращения, Уилл не уверен. Его глаза чуть темнеют, и Уилл не думает о том, что раньше он бы даже не заметил.

— Меня зовут Джем, — твердо чеканит тот. Значит, "парень" угодил прямо в цель, и Уилл может собой гордиться.

— Какая разница. Неважно, — легкомысленно врет он и тут же нарывается. — Я не обязан запоминать имена корма для кайдзю.

— Ты, должно быть, рад, что скамейка запасных спасает тебя от статуса корма для кайдзю? — проницательно "бьет" в ответ Джем, и Уилл угрожающе делает шаг вперед, сокращая расстояние между ними.

— Что ты сказал?

— Не думаю, что тебе хочется, чтобы я повторил, — говорит Джем, глядя Уиллу прямо в глаза. Черт возьми, да он просто напрашивается на сломанный нос, и кто Уилл такой, чтобы отказывать им обоим в этом удовольствии? 

Он коротко замахивается, проезжаясь костяшками пальцев по скуле Джема, и тот мгновенно наносит ответный удар Уиллу в челюсть. Уилла чуть откидывает назад, но это восхитительное чувство живого человека под пальцами в настоящей драке, а не искусственном спарринге, тепло оседает у сердца. Ни одна драка не должна ощущаться вот так, но эта — вопреки всему — ощущается. 

Джему удается впечатать его в стену, спина больно ударяется о металл, но Уилл не собирается сдаваться просто так, о нет. Азарт охватывает его, и Уилл чудом выворачивается из крепкой хватки и бьет Джема в солнечное сплетение. Тот на мгновение задыхается и сгибается пополам, но успевает уклониться от следующего удара, который по расчетам Уилла должен был поставить точку в драке.

Точку в драке ставит гневный окрик маршала Бранвелл.

— Немедленно прекратить!

Уилл послушно отступает к стене, прислоняясь к ней спиной, практически ощущая, как наливаются синяки по его телу, но тепло никуда не исчезает, а наоборот — разрастается вместе со странным чувством правильности происходящего. Он неверяще смотрит на Джема, прислонившегося к противоположной стене, и пропускает мимо ушей всё, что говорит маршал Бранвелл. У Джема рассечена бровь и разбита губа, которую он то и дело облизывает, и он смотрит на Уилла совершенно диким взглядом.

Они оба знают, чувствуют кожей, что именно так ощущается дрифт-совместимость.

***

"Кончай с этим дерьмом, Уилл", — слышится ему голос Сесиль.

Уилл смотрит в потолок, заложив руки под голову.

— Заткнись, — просит он у этого бесплотного голоса. Дрифт, наверное, знатно вывернул ему мозги наизнанку: порой у него складывается такое впечатление, что Сесиль не умерла, а сменила место жительства на его полную тараканов башку. 

"Могла бы найти местечко покруче, сестренка", — горько думает он.

Он представляет, как Сесиль отвечает — "нет, не могла бы" — и не засыпает до самого рассвета.

***

— Ладно, это было очень неудачное начало, — признает Уилл, грохая подносом о стол, и устраивается напротив Джема. Тот, кажется, совсем забывает о том, что еду надо жевать, и от удивления просто глотает то, что было у него во рту. Уилл с легкостью читает его реакцию и закатывает глаза. — Ты ведь тоже почувствовал, — утверждает он.

— Почувствовал, — кивает Джем.

— И?..

— И всё равно от тебя не в восторге.

Уилл усмехается.

— Какое неубедительное вранье, Карстаирс, я думал, ты можешь получше.

Джем ничего не отвечает, но Уилл достаточно долго за ним наблюдал (окей-окей, он и правда наблюдал, но совсем немножко!), чтобы видеть: Джем изо всех сил пытается не улыбаться.

***

"Астарот Дракон" — лучший Егерь в мире, серьезно. Лучшее, на что способны современные оружейная индустрия и высокие технологии. Ну, может, и нет, но для Уилла, по крайней мере, так оно и есть. Это словно возвращение домой после долгих-долгих странствий, и предвкушение щекочет где-то в животе и заставляет Уилла вести себя, будто нетерпеливый ребенок. В смысле, даже больше, чем обычно.

Джем рядом наоборот убийственно спокоен и погружен в себя. Уилла это больше не раздражает, потому что он знает, что через несколько минут увидит все его мысли, и ему кажется, что он подобрался к разгадке тайны по имени Джем Карстаирс куда ближе, чем на расстояние вытянутой руки. Все вопросы, мелочные и не очень, перестанут иметь значение, потому что Джем отдаст ему ответы на них добровольно.

Уилл думает, дрифт-совместимость — это не просто схожее мышление, синхронность или слияние разумов. Это похоже на метку в области души, которая связывает крепко-накрепко даже вне дрифта.

Уилл бросает последний взгляд на Джема, прежде чем их подключают, и его накрывает волной образов и мыслей.  
Что-то яркое пульсирует посреди этого водоворота, будто Джему нужно, чтобы Уилл непременно заметил, и Уилл хватается за эту ниточку, которая сматывается в аккуратный клубок.

"Куда ты пойдешь, туда и я пойду", — думает Джем.

А потом они становятся едины.


End file.
